


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by smooth



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth/pseuds/smooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gets off on torturing her, the sick bitch. She may act all offended and stuff but she’s not gonna deny herself the only person that can actually provoke something in her, other than a cold feeling of superiority.</p><p>Sarah knows well how evil cunts like her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, first 'Mature' story, first Propunk, first everything basically. I've got an account in another site for fanfiction but you know, people here are so good at writing and I'm actually really anxious about posting this as I don't consider myself a good smut writer. It's not really such a deep story as Propunk ones tend to be. So yeah, criticism/comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Plus, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so there may be mistakes.

“Is there anything in your chest beside stone?” The boy yells angrily. “Like a heart, maybe?”

She slowly raises an eyebrow. How dramatic. “You’re wasting my time, Daniel. I believe it’s time for you to go.”

Daniel curses angrily and stomps his foot before fleeing.

Stupid boy. She’s going to suspend him anyway.

The moment her foot steps inside the school hall, the wave of students and the occasional teacher immediately parts to let her pass. School hierarchy is such a stupid thing, high schoolers deluded into thinking nerds are at the bottom and cheerleaders at the top. _She_ is at the top. 

The youngest teacher there, only 23, and everybody already fears her including the principal. Everybody.

“And I was like um nope, I am _so_ not talking about this with you.”

Except one person.

At the other end of the school hall Sarah Manning waves intensely in her hippie friend’s face and laughs heartily. Her friend grins in response before immediately shrinking at the sight of the teacher coming their way.

Sarah narrows her eyebrows in surprise. “You okay, Cos?” Before turning around and realizing she is face to face with her teacher. Sarah's shoulders crack as she raises her chin, trying to appear taller than she is. “Oi, oi, Miss D.”

Rachel gives her a long once over that makes her bones liquefy.

“Miss Manning,” The teacher drawls. “I would like to see you in my office.”

Sarah shrugs her shoulders. “Yeah, cool. But I have Spanish in two so…”

Rachel slowly puts a hand on her hip. “Now, if you please, Miss Manning.” 

Sarah exhales slowly and shuffles her feet. Her friend pushes her forward and makes an _are-you-nuts-just-go_ face. The girl isn’t one to give up so easily. “Imma have to tell Mr Crespo about that.”

Rachel feels the blood in her body boiling. She is going to teach this girl _good_.

Fortunately for Sarah, her friend is sensible enough to push her harder and grit through her teeth. “I’ll tell him, I’m sure he’ll understand. Go.”

The two of them exchange a few wild hand gestures and pointed looks before Sarah finally nods at Rachel. “Yeah, okay.”

Rachel turns around sharply, with the typical sway of her hips, and her heels clack so rapidly Sarah almost trips while trying to keep up.

In her office the teacher sits slowly in her chair and Sarah plops down as confidently into one of the seats on the other side of the desk.

“So how can I help you, Miss Duncan?” The girl asks casually, measuring Rachel with her eyes.

Okay, Rachel. Relax. Breathe in. Breathe out.

“Miss Manning,” She starts slowly, “I feel like we really need to discuss your behavior.”

An almost incredulous smile appears on Sarah’s lips.

“My behavior?” She asks, pointing at her chest.

“That is what I said,” Rachel says. “Your voice is high, the outfits you wear are inappropriate.” She nods towards the student’s low neck. “And your attitude towards me is something I will not tolerate.”

Sarah raises her eyebrows and tilts her head to a side, trying to keep a cocky smile on her face and not quite succeeding. “Look, _Rachel_ ,” The teacher’s eyes widen because no student _**ever** _ has called her by her first name, not even Daniel. Not Sarah, up until this moment. “You can’t call my way of dressing and talking, or anything really, inappropriate after what I saw the other afternoon in this. Exact. Office.” Sarah touches the surface of her desk with a pointed finger after every word.

Rachel's fists clench warningly and she hopes as hell she won’t lose control. “We had a mutual agreement you would never mention it again,” She says coldly.

Sarah bends forward, leaning her elbows on the desk, and grins widely, licking her lips. Rachel tries not to stare at her tongue. “Do you realize you are a criminal, Rachel?” Sarah asks with a low and slow voice. There’s a dangerous glint in her pupils and the teacher tries really hard to focus on her words instead of that. Unsuccessfully. “You shouldn’t be teaching kids,” Sarah keeps talking with that weird voice that kind of sets Rachel’s insides on fire. “You are dangerous and you should be in prison for this.”

Oh God.

Is she doing this on purpose?

Rachel swallows thickly and realizes she needs at least three glasses of water. Or maybe vodka, she’s not sure. “That is none of your concern,” She manages to squeeze through her throat. “Either way, I have ended it and what you should do is stop trying to blackmail me. Because, Sarah,” She narrows her eyes just as Sarah’s widen and the girl arches an eyebrow, “two can play this game. And I never lose.”

“Neither do I,” The grin is still on Sarah’s face but it’s more of a snarl now, two sharp canines flashing in Rachel’s way.

The two of them have a staring contest for a couple of seconds before Rachel places both of her palms on the desk, locks her fingers together and pronounces with a cold and clear voice. “You are dismissed, Miss Manning.”

Sarah’s still grinning when she leaves the room.

-

Rachel is almost asleep when she receives a call. _Daniel Rosen_ , the words flash on the screen. She considers not picking up but then again she’s not a woman who backs off a challenge. He's hardly a challenge, the pathetic excuse of a boy, but still.

“Daniel,” She says the moment her finger presses the green button, “one more word similar to what you said to me earlier today and I will have to hang up.”

She hears him sigh in her ear and she knows she’s won.

“No, no, dude, please, don’t hang up,” He mutters with a tiny voice. “It’s just… Miss Duncan, can’t we like, I don’t know… make up?” He questions hopefully. “I’m sorry I said all those things, okay? But please, don’t fuck me up like this. My parents are gonna kill me if I repeat the year.”

She rolls her eyes, mentally. Such a stupid boy. “I am not sure if I can help you.”

“Duude,” Daniel lets a high-pitched whine. “Please. Please, I swear to God. I know that stuck up bitch Sarah saw us and I can like, you know, make sure she’ll keep silent. I have my ways, she won’t say a word.”

Rachel tries to suppress the grumble that comes out of her mouth. “If you lay as much as a finger on her, I will ruin you.” _Only I am allowed to do so_ , goes unsaid.

He doesn’t reply for a moment but she can practically hear the mix of confusion and fear in his head.

"Okay," Daniel murmurs eventually. Then whimpers pathetically. "But please, I'll do whatever, please, Miss Duncan, can’t I do anything to change your mind, I swear-”

“Would you please shut up?” She interrupts him all of a sudden. And it’s not a plea at all.

“But-”

She hangs up.

\--

“I have a question.”

Cosima tries to blink the haziness off her lids and to focus her eyes on her friend’s face. And almost succeeds. “You sound serious, man, I don’t like that,” she takes the joint out of her mouth and furrows her eyebrows a little. Her girlfriend loves that expression – says Cosima looks like a puppy.

Oh, wait. Her girlfriend’s not here.

 _Well then_ , Cosima sighs and smooths out her forehead.

Sarah shrugs and lolls her head lazily. “I don’t knowww,” She prolongs the last letter. “I just… Have you ever like found out about somethin’ which is like…” She bites her lip, trying to collect her thoughts. “Not okay?”

“What do you mean not okay?” Cosima queries after a long drag. “Like I-stepped-on-a-small-kitten’s-paw-but-I-totally-didn’t-do-it-on-purpose-and-I’m-going-to-feel-bad-about-it-for-the-rest-of-my-life type of not okay? Or like I-stepped-on-a-small-kitten’s-paw-but-I-didn’t-apologize-and-I-forgot-about-it-soon type of not okay?”

Sarah tries to roll her eyes at her friend. In fact, she does it a couple of times before managing to stop herself and eliciting a tiny giggle slash snort. “I mean, something that’s not your business or anything but you feel like it’s kinda wrong and you should tell someone.”

“Like when you see someone stealing joy bars and you know it’s not a good thing but you kinda hate the owner’s guts?

Sarah blinks a couple of times. “Uh, yeah.” She mutters after a while. “I guess so.”

Cosima shrugs her shoulders. “Nah.”

“But,” Sarah waves her hands erratically, “it’s not a good thing, for real. Like someone could go to jail for this?”

“For a joy bar?” Cosima makes an incredulous face. “C’mon, man.”

“No, Cosima,” Sarah sounds almost desperate, “I’m serious, okay?”

The other girl gives her a pointed, almost somber look. “How serious?”

“Like- I…” She can’t. She wants to. But Miss Duncan can get in trouble. _B_ _ut_ she shouldn’t care. Shite. “I… don’t… Just…” She leans back, almost sinking into Cosima’s couch. “It’s not a real thing, just... just asking.”

“Really, man? We’re like soulmates, in a friendship way. You really think you can pull off this shit?”

Sarah just stares ahead of her for a long time, hands in her pockets, without saying a word. Cosima’s obviously starting to get irritated when Sarah’s cell phone rings. “Oh, that’s Mrs S,” Sarah almost yells then jumps up on her unstable feet. “Probably gon’ scream at me for not being home already. I better go.” She then leans in, giving Cosima’s cheek a sloppy kiss, and practically flees the room, her whole body wobbling.

Cosima really doesn’t feel like getting up and she’s not sure she could even if she wanted to. She just hopes Sarah hasn’t gotten into some shit cause shit always finds Sarah, somehow. “Asshole,” She grumbles. “She doesn’t really think I didn’t see her calling Mrs S first, does she?”

\---

Sarah knew it was going to be a crappy day. Cosima is still mildly annoyed at her - though she’s not one of those friends who keep pestering you and insisting on knowing what's bothering you or who stop talking to you when they’re angry (thank god) but her laconic responses are self-explanatory.

So under the pretext of wanting some time alone, Delphine, Cosima’s sweet considerate girlfriend, takes her to a solitary table at lunch and Sarah sits with their other friends Alison, Beth and Helena.

Okay, Helena’s not exactly a friend, she’s more of a pity-buddy who has a kind of creepy obsession with Sarah and towards whom Sarah feels a weird kind of affection she can’t explain. But that’s a talk for another day.

“What’s up with Cos?” Beth asks.

Sarah shrugs.

“I don’t know, man, wants to smooch her gf in private or somethin’, I guess,” She tries to smile and Beth laughs. Alison rolls her eyes at the two of them.

Helena narrows her eyes suspiciously but doesn’t say anything (she almost never does). Sarah tries not to look at her.

So yeah, it is a crappy day. But now it’s gonna turn to an utterly shitty one, she just knows it the moment the teacher enters the room.

“I've got your tests.” The class emits a collective groan. The teacher’s gaze fixes on Sarah who feels her stomach turn to ice. Rachel gives her a predatory smile.

The test falls on her desk with a small slap. 49%. Sarah can’t say she’s surprised but that doesn’t mean she isn’t furious.

“Goddammit,” Daniel cries from the back row and kicks the chair of the kid in front of him.

“As the only ones suspended,” Rachel calls, successfully shushing everyone, “I would like to see Mr Rosen and Miss Manning after classes today.” Both students receive looks from everyone, varying between compassion, that type of a _glad-I’m-not-you_ pity and of course, some twisted kind of an amusement.

 _Bitch_ , is the only thing Sarah can think of.

\----

The moment the door shuts behind them, Daniel practically explodes.

“You’re doing this?” He waves his hands erratically. “For fuck’s sake, you’re really doing this?”

“Mr Rosen, please lower your voice-” Rachel starts but he interrupts, eyes goggled like a mad man’s.

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” The boy shakes his head. “Why? No, seriously, why? What did I ever do to you?” He puts his hands on his hips. “Like sorry for your orgasms?”

Rachel’s nails squeak warningly on the desk’s surface. Sarah feels both entertained and uncomfortable so she decides to pick at her nails.

“We are not discussing this,” If looks could murder, Daniel would be on the floor by now.

“Oh, we’re not?” The boy lets an almost hysterical laughter. “Well, it’s not like she didn’t see it.” He points at Sarah who slowly raises her head from her fingers.

“True, I saw it,” She nods just to piss Rachel further. “But keep me outta this, not my thing.”

“Exactly because it is _not_ her thing,” Rachel squints at Daniel, “I think it’s not suitable to discuss the topic in front of Miss Manning.”

“I don’t care, I’m not gonna let you screw me over without-”

“Do not threaten me, Mr Rosen,” Her voice creaks menacingly and he closes his mouth. “Maybe if you study harder, you’ll get a D for the end of the year. Maybe.” No.

“A D?” He howls incredulously. She quirks an eyebrow. “Alright, fine.” He huffs. “What do you want for a D?”

Sarah snorts at his sentence and after realizing what he’s just said, Daniel grins a little himself. Rachel’s the only one who doesn’t seem to find any of this amusing.

“Just stay in my good graces and we’ll see what can be done,” She replies with such a tone that Daniel’s smile freezes on his face. “You’re dismissed, Mr Rosen.”

He’s obviously about to say something but Sarah pushes him slightly towards the door. The guy sure knows how to fuck up the chances he’s given.

“Buzz off, d-bag.”

Daniel casts a dirty look upon her but leaves without another word. Sarah turns back to Rachel.

“Sit down, Miss Manning. Our talk might take a bit longer.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Sarah replies with as much hostility as she can muster.

The teacher doesn’t seem fazed at the slightest.

“Miss Manning,” She starts with the most professional voice Sarah’s ever heard, “your grades in my subject have been despairingly low the whole year. I’m afraid you need a miracle to pass at this point.”

Sarah doesn’t say anything, just glares at her maliciously. Rachel leans back in her chair with a content expression on her face.

“Any ideas?” She asks with a nasty smile.

Sarah doesn’t have any except that she wants to punch her really hard. Between the legs maybe because it seems to be the only place Rachel actually has feelings.

She feels herself flush for an unknown reason.

“Miss Manning,” Rachel has obviously noticed her staring into nothingness. “This is a serious issue concerning your education. Maybe you would like to be more focused here.”

Sarah’s gaze shifts on her.

“What do you want me to say?” Her voice is gruff when she speaks. “It’s not like I can fuck you for a better grade or anything, I mean, look what happened to poor Daniel.”

Rachel’s nostrils flare angrily and her fingers crack as if the two of them are about to have a physical fight. But because Sarah’s focused on her now, she notes other things as well. The reddish spots that come up on the teacher’s cheeks. The dilating of her pupils. The sharp way her chest rises then falls. The girl kinda can’t tear her eyes off the latter.

God. This is seriously messed up.

Rachel opens her mouth but Sarah’s shameless staring at her breasts doesn’t help her situation. She’s beyond frustrated and also getting aroused which is not a good combination at all but nevertheless tends to happen a lot around Sarah Manning.

Just lovely.

“Miss Manning,” Sarah’s head snaps towards her face, “I’ll politely ask you to drop that topic and pay attention to the matter that affects you personally. In this case this is the fact you practically have no chance of passing my class.”

Sarah sighs distractedly, her eyes giving Rachel’s properly covered chest another glance.

“Why do you always gotta use such complicated sentences?” She blurts all of a sudden. “And why don’t you call me by my name? Like, be real, you hate me, I hate you, I’m gonna fail your class and you’re going to continue being publicly and privately made fun of. Until one of us gives up or we both collapse.”

“Mmm,” Rachel hums but her whole skin buzzes with irritation and something else she is not going to think about, “that is not the smartest idea in the world. You might want to reconsider.”

“We both know I won’t,” Sarah’s shoulder twitches upwards. “I’m tired of smug bitches like you who think they rule the world.” She spits before she can stop herself.

“You do know I can get you expelled for these words, right?”

Sarah is almost sure where to strike next but this shuts her mouth. Detention she can handle with ease, suspension doesn’t scare her either. Expulsion is another thing though. Mrs S would be pissed.

Her foster mother has proven many times over the years that no matter how big of a disappointment Sarah or her foster brother (mainly Sarah, though) may be, she’ll always love and support them. Everybody has their limits though. 

Sarah doesn't want to know where those of S's patience end.

“You won’t do that,” She says with a small voice.

“Won’t I?” Rachel stands up slowly, in a cat-manner, and walks to the windows of her office. Which Sarah has to admit are the biggest windows she’s seen in a teacher’s room. “Or better said, why wouldn’t I?”

The younger girl doesn’t know how to answer. So she just stands there, eyes glued to the back of Rachel’s head, unsuccessfully trying to melt her skull.

It’s an empty threat, she tries to assure herself. Rachel gets off on torturing her, the sick bitch. She may act all offended and stuff but she’s not gonna deny herself the only person that can actually provoke something in her, other than a cold feeling of superiority.

Sarah knows well how evil cunts like her work.

“Because I make you feel,” She hears herself saying.

Rachel’s frame goes rigid in front of the window but she doesn’t turn around.

“I think you highly overestimate yourself, Sarah,” Her voice sounds mocking yet harsh despite her meaning to hide it. And she can literally hear the smirk in the girl’s tone when she replies.

“Oh, yeah? Then why am I the only person you ever really bother talking to? A hall full of people and your eyes somehow always find me. Your feet always lead you to me.” A pause. “Face it. I’m the only one in this building who can ever challenge you.” Sarah hasn’t even realized she’s walking towards Rachel until she’s right behind her. Her voice drops considerably. “And God, don’t you just love challenges?”

Rachel still hasn’t turned around but Sarah can see her reflection in the window now: eyes a little too large, mouth a thin line and those betraying red spots on her face. Sarah even sees some on her neck, under Rachel’s short blonde hair.

“Why did you even bother having sex with Daniel?” It may not have been on purpose before but hell if now Sarah isn’t perfectly aware of what she’s doing. She just doesn’t seem able to stop. Maybe it gets her off just as much and she should be repulsed by herself. Later. “When a simple talk with me can bring you even more pleasure.”

Rachel takes a sharp breath, Sarah can feel her whole body vibrate. Her knees look more and more unsteady by the second.

“Miss Manning-”

“ _Rachel_ ,” Sarah exhales in the older woman’s neck and sees the fine hairs there bristle. The small throbbing between her legs that she’s been trying to ignore for the last couple of minutes increases to an impossible level. She feels her own arms extend and props her hands on the window’s frame, on both sides of Rachel’s form. Their bodies are not touching which is rather exasperating but Sarah can be patient.

Rachel’s hands grab the frame as well, obviously for support. “Maybe we should talk some other time,” She says meekly and for the first time it doesn’t really sound like an order. Then evidently getting a grip of herself, she adds with a stronger voice, “You're dismissed, Miss Manning.”

“That’s all I get?” Sarah’s voice sounds almost cheery. “We are like mutual parasites, Miss Duncan,” She pronounces the last two words mockingly, her voice dropping to a whisper after that. “We suck the life out of each other. Doesn’t it _thrill_ you?”

Rachel’s knuckles are white from gripping the window.

“I just want a bite from the real thing,” Sarah’s mouth is like a millimeter away of the woman’s neck. She breathes in deeply and elicits something resembling a moan, “ _God_.”

And Rachel loses it.

Before Sarah can grasp what’s going on, two hands grab her by the upper arms and practically shove her toward the desk. She manages to grip the edges of the surface at the last moment but her gaze hasn’t left Rachel’s face. Whose lithe body is now between Sarah’s spread legs, hands somewhere on the desk, loosely enwrapping the girl. Her eyes are wide and almost panicked and Sarah can’t really distinguish their real color because all she sees is impossibly dilated pupils. Her mouth is slightly opened and fuck, the pulsing between Sarah’s legs is unbearable.

She’s conflicted, obviously. Better not give her too much time to think about it.

Sarah cocks her head to a side and her tongue slowly peaks out to moisten her lips. Her teeth graze just slightly over the pink flesh.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” She breathes, hissing the ‘s’, and Rachel smashes her mouth into hers.

Sarah’s hands fly up on their own accord to tangle into the woman’s hair as Rachel’s tongue furiously enters her mouth without a warning. Their lips collide with an almost bruising force, tongues ramming against each other before Sarah sinks her teeth into Rachel’s lower lip and the woman rumbles approvingly.

 _You shouldn’t be doing this_ , a little voice pipes up in Sarah’s mind but fuck if she’s gonna stop now. Instead she abruptly brings her lips to the part of Rachel’s clavicle that the too expensive shirt doesn’t hide and bites.

The moan that follows is the hottest thing Sarah’s ever heard and sadly ends too soon.

Rachel’s obviously trying to be canny with the sounds she’s emitting and before she realizes, her back is pressed on the wall, Sarah devilishly smirking at her. Then two swift hands grab at her hips and Sarah’s mouth latches onto hers. Rachel’s fingers almost desperately scratch the girl’s shoulders, maybe to push her back, maybe to bring her close (who is she kidding, she’s not going to push Sarah back), and Sarah’s lips pull away from hers to give Rachel’s throat a prolonged lick with the tip of her tongue then she bites at the sensitive skin.

Rachel lets a guttural sound she didn’t even know she was capable of. She didn’t know biting was such a turn on for her either but-

Sarah’s teeth nip the exposed part of her shoulder and her hand brushes her nipple almost feather-like and she loses her train of thought.

Sarah’s mouth encloses the hollow of her throat and she realizes a bit too late she’s getting a hickey.

“Sarah-”, She starts but a pair of lips interrupts her with a fierce kiss and a couple of fingers touch her breast again, this time more firmly, and oh God. Sarah’s fingertips obviously know what they’re doing because she feels her nipples harden almost painfully, tangible even through her bra and her shirt.

“This goes off now,” Sarah growls into her mouth, fingers violently unbuttoning her shirt. A button is torn off, then another one and in the end her whole shirt ends up carelessly hurled on the floor, one of its sleeves almost entirely ripped off. Rachel is probably supposed to be mad (because hello, this piece of garbage cost her like $500) but Sarah’s currently looking at her body like it’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen and... well, she kinda can’t bring herself to.

“Holy shite,” Sarah mutters to herself. And then she’s everywhere at once – hands on her breasts, on her waist, clawing, leaving red hot traces, mouth licking and biting – and Rachel reaches for support to help her from falling but there’s none. So when her bra is discarded as well and Sarah’s _scorching_ mouth greedily catches her nipple, she has to clutch at her shoulders. That hand of Sarah’s that isn’t playing with her nipple grabs her by the waist and holds her steady.

It’s an intimate thing, one Rachel has never let Daniel do. But he’s just an idiotic boy that finished her off decently like twice during all of their encounters and Sarah, oh fuck, she is so…

A tongue twirls inside Rachel’s navel and a tiny scream escapes her throat against her will. Sarah actually laughs, that fucking little punk, and while one of her hands is still on Rachel’s breast, the other hikes up her tight skirt and a single finger presses on her clit through the fabric.

Rachel’s hips jerk sharply upwards and she gasps and fuck, can’t she stop with these embarrassing sounds?

“God, you’re _soaked_.”

The finger traces her slit almost lazily, testing, she can feel herself writhing and maybe this began as a furious make out but now it’s almost… tender. She’s not quite sure what to make out of it.

Sarah raises her head to look at her and even though Rachel can barely breathe with arousal, her hazy sight somehow focuses on the girl’s face. They stare at each other for a second, Rachel half naked and Sarah entirely dressed with a hand almost inside her underwear. Rachel makes an unconvincing attempt to say something, not sure what, but Sarah interrupts her, a lightning-like movement of her hand tearing the expensive skirt down.

“Shut up, you bitch,” She grits through her teeth and Rachel’s lingerie flies up across the room, hanging itself on the door bolt by miracle.

A finger roughly enters her without a warning and a tongue begins ravishing her clitoris, teeth grazing it from time to time. Rachel’s not in control of herself at all – her whole body squirms and her mouth lets uncomfortably high cries and moans. The one finger turns into three with no further foreplay and the other hand’s fingers somehow reach her breast’s already too sensitive nipple and pinch. She screams, the pleasure actually starting to mix with pain. Which evidently is the fastest way to get her to come.

“I’m coming, Jesus Christ, I-” She hears the words tumbling from her mouth, the last one hitching into a too high squeak.

“Say my name,” Sarah grumbles from below and no matter how fucking close she is, Rachel is not doing that.

The movements down there halt and she actually whines – she, Rachel Duncan – fingers digging deeper in Sarah’s hair and pulling. Sarah hisses and bites on Rachel’s clitoris twice as violently.

“F-fuck,” Rachel pants, her eyes squeezed shut, and oh god, this is real pain and it shouldn’t be this arousing.

Sarah’s tongue makes this long, noisy lick/suck like Rachel’s cunt is a spoonful of ice cream, her fingers curl deeper and Rachel screams so high her lungs hurt, fireworks exploding between her eyelids.

“Say my name, you fucking whore,” Sarah rumbles and before Rachel’s throat can give up on her completely, a loud “Sarah!” makes her own ears ring as she comes undone.

It’s silent for a moment, Sarah’s mouth is still somewhere on her but she isn’t quite sure of it, of anything really right now.

Then there’s a sharp knock on the door.

“Miss Duncan,” She hears Mr Nicholson’s, the principal, worried voice. “Miss Duncan, are you alright?”

Fuck. Oh fucking fuck.

“Y-yes, I am,” She pants, “I just think I hurt my arm.”

“Should I come in?” He asks, not “may I” or “do you want me to”, but “should I” like he doesn’t want to but feels it’s the humane thing to do.

Why is she even thinking about any of this?

“No,” She rasps, “no, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” He asks but his voice is already distant like he’s walking away.

“Yes, please. Do not come in.” She hears a faint murmur, a voice she can’t recognize asking “You think she’s alright?” and another one, the principal’s, replying “She’s fine”.

Retreating steps, then silence.

Which makes Rachel realize Sarah’s up, smoothing up her clothes and wiping her mouth with the back of her palm. When the two of them make eye contact, Sarah smiles.

“So like,” She asks with a light tone, “remember when you said you never lose?”

Rachel gapes at her, back against the wall, mind still blurry and trying to come down from the orgasm.

“What?” She croaks hoarsely, nothing else coming to mind.

The smile turns into a wide smirk as Sarah leans in and presses a small kiss to Rachel’s cheek.

“I told you,” She shrugs, “neither do I.” She goes to the door, unhooks Rachel’s underwear and drops it to the floor with a revolted face, and leaves. Just like that.

Rachel stands naked and pressed to the wall of her office for at least another half an hour.

\-----

Cosima Niehaus’s girlfriend left her house like 5 minutes ago so Cosima’s first thought when she hears the door bell is that her sweet curly-haired puppy has forgotten something. She doesn’t really expect to see Sarah’s teary face, mascara smeared all over it, so at first she just blinks terrified at her friend.

“I shagged Rachel,” Sarah rasps all of a sudden, sobs wrecking her small body.

Cosima feels her eyebrows scrunch. “Who?”

“Rachel Duncan,” Sarah cries. “The Science teacher.”

Cosima’s jaw slackens.

“Cos,” Her friend sniffs loudly, “I fucked up real bad.”

Cosima doesn’t have the smallest idea what the hell is going on. Is she dreaming? Has Sarah smoked too much? It doesn’t matter.

“Come on, dude,” She whispers comfortingly, wrapping her arm around Sarah’s hunched shoulders, and lets her inside.


End file.
